


Disgusting

by Semi_problematic



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bickering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: “I can’t do this anymore.” Eddie whispered.You shouldn’t. It is bad for us.“You sound like my doctor.” Eddie chuckled before groaning. He really did need to swear off drinking.Anyone that has seen you on the inside will know how bad it is.Venom said.You cannot even undress yourself when you are like this. Disgusting.





	Disgusting

Eddie didn’t know what time he climbed out of bed, but the sun had yet to rise. When Eddie got home he barely made it to bed before passing out, still fully dressed with his tight leather jacket squeezing his body uncomfortably. He slept for a few hours, but he did not rest. When he awoke his stomach was turning and his vision was blurry. Eddie tried to ignore it, rolling over and attempting to sleep. His stomach continued to ache, the nausea he felt only growing. 

 

Eddie took a few deep breaths and rolled onto his back before shrugging off his jacket and letting it fall to the floor. He looked down at his feet, sighing when he saw his boots were still laced up and covering his feet. 

 

“I can’t do this anymore.” Eddie whispered. 

 

**You shouldn’t. It is bad for us.**

 

“You sound like my doctor.” Eddie chuckled before groaning. He really did need to swear off drinking. 

 

**Anyone that has seen you on the inside will know how bad it is.** Venom said. **You cannot even undress yourself when you are like this. Disgusting.**

 

“Hey!” Eddie shouted. “You are the one that picked me. If you don’t like my insides, go find another person to possess.” 

 

**You have a good vessel. You are just stupid.**

 

Eddie laughed to himself, laying his arm over his eyes. Somehow the darkness was still too bright. 

 

**You do not respect your body.**

 

“I’ll make sure to say that on my next date.” Eddie mumbled. “I don’t respect me so why should you? Sounds good, doesn’t it? It has a little ring to it.” 

 

Tentacles wrapped around Eddie’s arms and chest. **You said no more dating. Said that we are one. That you only need me.**

 

“It was a joke.” Eddie sighed.”Loosen the grip, would ya? I feel like my body is collapsing.” 

 

**It is not.**

 

“I know, it’s just a joke-” Eddie took a deep breath, his hands gripping the stomach. 

 

**Go to the bathroom.**

 

“I’m fine.” 

 

**You are bad at lying. Go to the bathroom.** Venom ordered. **Now.**

 

Eddie took a deep breath, climbing out of the bed and stumbling towards the bathroom. The movement only further upset his stomach, causing Eddie to slow down and take deeper breaths. “Shit.” Eddie grunted out as he fell to the floor in the bathroom. He lifted the toilet seat and rested his elbows on the rim. “Fuck!” 

 

Eddie began to gag, his body feeling hot all over. He pressed his hand to his forehead, beginning to throw up. His body shook with each gag, the taste of old beer and greasy food filled his mouth. Eddie grabbed at the sides of the toilet, pushing himself up. His stomach grumbled as he wiped his mouth off and leaned back against the wall. Eddie closed his eyes and fell limp against the wall, trying to slow his breathing in hopes that he wouldn’t get sick again. 

 

**Stupid.**

 

“Don’t rub it in.” Eddie mumbled.

 

Tentacles wrapped around his wrists and lifted his arms up, another set of tentacles lifting his shirt up and over his head. Next they unlaced his boots and tugged them off of his feet. 

 

**Baby.**

 

“I can take care of myself.” Eddie ran his fingers through his hair. 

 

**No, you cannot.** Venom argued, undoing Edie’s pants. 

 

“Hey!” Eddie grabbed at the tentacles then slapped them away, pulling his pants up. “Buy me a drink first.” 

 

**Unhealthy and stupid.** Venom grumbled. **Big baby.**

 

“Look, if you are so annoyed with me stop talking.” Eddie groaned as he felt his stomach begin to rumble again. “Christ…” He got up on his knees, gripping the toilet. He began to vomit again, his stomach aching as his body tensed. “Never again…” 

 

Tentacles ran through his hair and rubbed his back. 

 

Eddie pushed back against Venom’s touch, wiping his mouth with his hand and flushing the toilet. He leaned back against his heels, sighing. “I need to sleep…” 

 

**You are okay.** Venom said softly, tentacles wrapping loosely around Eddie. Still, some tentacles rubbed Eddie’s back. One jotted out and grabbed a towel, handing it to Eddie. **Take it.**

 

Eddie took the towel and wiped his face, slumping back against the wall. “Buddy, now isn’t the time to wrap around me all tight and mutter about how I’m yours. I’m five minutes away from vomiting my entire stomach up.” 

 

**Disgusting. And impossible.**

 

“Oh, yeah?” Eddie looked up at the darkness. “Wanna bet?” 

 

**It is a hug.** Venom said. **Like Anne gives you.**

 

Eddie smiled to himself, patting Venom’s tentacles. “Thanks, buddy.” 

 

Venom purred softly, tightening his grip around Eddie slowly. **You will be okay, Eddie. I will not let anything hurt you.**

 

“Yeah, okay.” Eddie nodded. “But it’s my fault I’m like this. All the drinking and shit.”

 

Venom fell silent, as if he was thinking for a moment. Then he said one word. **Stupid.**


End file.
